Avatar:A New Era
by AvatarOoan
Summary: The Avatar has returned in this exciting book.Korra is gone and the world awaits their new Avatar's arrival in Republic City.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THE LEGEND OF KORRA IN ANY WAY**

**BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY**

* * *

_Fire*Avatar Roku does some awesome firebending*_

_Air*Avatar Aang does some REALLY awesome airbending*_

_Water*Avatar Korra does some waterbending*_

_Earth*A watertribe-skin colored boy lifts a boulder and bends it toward the screen*_

_It is the Avatar's duty to bring harmony to the world by mastering all four elements._

**CHAPTER 1:THE AVATAR RETURNS Part 1**

I sat down and clicked on the new television.I had finished my training in enough time for me to watch the latest pro-bending match.

"OOAN!" yelled a strong voice.

Okay,maybe I snuck away from my training in enough time for the latest pro-bending match,but I'm sure i can make up an teacher excuse.

"I told you to practice your drills while I was gone."My master said turning the T.V. off.

"Hey,Master Tulo,you've got to chill out. I've been living here for almost 14 years,not to mention training for almost 11 of them.I think that I've got this earthbending thing down."I said turning the television back on.

With that,Master Tulo bended the television out of the window and into the cold,icy snow of the South ,I forgot to tell you.I live with The Order of the White Lotus.I have ever since they found me when I was only two.I eventually had to do all of my drills,even though my sixteenth birthday was tomorrow.

"Master Tulo,I need time to relax."I began,"I turn sixteen tomorrow."

"Do all of your drills as I watch from inside."Master Tulo said.

"Drinking tea?"I asked.

He nodded.

Once he walked inside,I groaned.I started by lifting three boulders simultaneously and bending them towards a target on the end of the field.

"AGAIN!"yelled Master Tulo.I did that move about ten times.

Then,I did defensive moves until it was nighttime and Master Tulo let me sleep.

* * *

**IT GETS BETTER FROM IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I PLAN TO DO MORE CHAPTERS WITH BATTLE AND ACTION SCENES,SHOCKS,AND AN ENEMY WILL BE REVEALED.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Avatar Returns Part two

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THE LEGEND OF KORRA IN ANY WAY, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THIS STORY**

* * *

_Fire*Avatar Roku does some awesome firebending*_

_Air*Avatar Aang does some REALLY awesome airbending*_

_Water*Avatar Korra does some waterbending*_

_Earth*A watertribe-skin colored boy lifts a boulder and bends it toward the screen*_

_It is the Avatar's duty to bring harmony to the world by mastering all four elements._

* * *

** CHAPTER 2:THE AVATAR RETURNS Part 2**

I woke up sore and tired and walked into my dark hair scraggled all over my face.I pulled it back into a traditional warrior's tail and brushed my teeth.I walked to my closet and grabbed some loose clothes that the White Lotus gave me yesterday before I went to sleep as a birthday were exactly like clothes from the watertribe,but they had traditional Earth Kingdom colors on them.

I stretched and ,I changed into the I slipped on my last shoe,I walked out to the training grouds.

"Master Tulo,"I said groggily,"I'm ready to train"

I yawned.

"Master Tulo,no birthday suprises,I'm ready to train."I said.

Then, Master Tulo and the other masters came only that,but get this,they BOWED in front of me.

"Master Tulo,please,no jokes."I said.

"Ooan,the Avatar has returned to this world in the form of an eathbender."he said.

"Really,who is it?"I asked

He stood.

"Avatar Ooan-"

"No." I said,"No, I'm not up for any jokes."

"This is not a joke."

"Of course it isn't,just like that time when I turned five and couldn't sleep for three days after you told me that the Blue Spirit can corrupt kids when they sleep."

"I am truly sorry for that,but Ooan,my pupil,you ARE the great bridge between man and spirit."

Master Tulo calls me his pupil,he means business.

"Give me proof"I said,thinking I've beaten him at his own game.

Then,a beautiful woman and a tall man came out,followed by another younger woman,and girl that looked a little younger than me.I also realized that the woman was holding a baby boy.

"Huh?"I asked.

"Ooan,this is you're family"Master Tulo began,"Your mother,father,sisters,and baby brother."

"No,you already told me you adopted me from the streets when I was two."I said startled.

"We had to tell you that because we had to keep you here."Mater Tulo said,"We had to keep you here so that you could train safely and so that you wouldn't ever go into an involuntary Avatar State."

"No."I said,"I can't...It's...I'm not the Avatar.I'm sorry"

"I know you are are the your family can answer your questions,Ooan. Your firebending training begins ,you decide to leave."Master Tulo said.

"I decide to leave?"I asked.

"Yes,Avatar Korra said that if the Avatar ever decided to leave,it should be able to take it's freedom."

"One more question for you"I said,"Why have you waited until now to tell me I was the Avatar,I mean,if I actually am the Avatar."

"Because,Ooan,tradition says that we must tell you when you turn sixteen,which is today."Tulo responded.

Then, the masters left all saying the Avatar has returned.I turned to my so called family,mesmerized that I could actually be the I reached them,they all hugged wierd thing was,I actually felt a connection to heart knew that all of this was true,but my mind wouldn't accept I did was hug man spoke.

"I am Tadin,your father."

He was about a forehead taller than me,but wore the same continued.

"Your mother,Kira,is holding your baby brother,Rilo. Your oldest sister is Lin Wo and your younger sister is Hikiya."

I di a traditional bow to each of them by putting my right hand above my left fist and bending my back slightly.

"I've missed you so much Ooan."Kira said.I was taller than her by a bit."It was so hard to let you were my baby boy."

Her eyes watered.

"Mom,I"I paused realizing I just called her mom."I missed you."I finished,"All of you."

We hugged again,and my mom kissed my forehead.

"So how did you let me go."

***_Flashback*_**

_The White Lotus representatives approach a normal door on a secluded cottage. Tadin answers the door and immediately bows the traditional way.  
_

_"Why has the White Lotus honored my household."_

_"We are here for your boy."Tulo responds._

_"WHAT"_

_"Your son may be the next Avatar."a firebender says,"If not,you may keep him."_

_They perform a series of tests on Kira and Tadin's son,Ooan,who could barley walk._

_"He is the one."Tulo says,"Will you let us take your son?"_

_"No,I'm sorry."Kira says._

_"Let me speak to my wife"Tadin responds._

_"Tadin,we cannot let them take our son."Kira says._

_"We must,it is Ooan's destiny."Tadin says.__"Kira,our son needs to learn"_

This goes on for ten minutes.

_The White Lotus leaves with their only son._

_***Out of Flashback***_

"Wow,I...I"

Then it all hit me,and hard.

I was the Avatar.

I have a family who almost put up a fight against The White Lotus to keep me.

I have siblings.

Everything that I thought I knew about myself was wrong.

My mother is non-bender from the watertribe.

My dad is earthbender from the Earth Kingdom.

My older sister is a non-bender.

My younger sister is a waterbender.

AND I HAVE A BROTHER!

I literally fell dad helped me up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"I said,"Yeah ,Dad I'm 's just a lot to take in,but I've made up my mind.I'm leaving here tonight."

"Alright,but Ooan take these."Tadin slipped off his case that held two broadswords."You had a natural talent with the wooden ones you had when you were little"

He smiled at the thought as I took the swords and bowed.I hugged everyone and said good-bye as I set out to pack.

"Wait!"yelled Hikiya,"Mom,Dad,I'm going with him."

"No."our mother said flatly.

She just kept Wo stopped her and they talked for about 30 minutes.

"Mom,she's going no matter what"Lin Wo said.

They conversated with Tadin for another hour after we went inside to eat were a lot of "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR GETTING YOURSELF INTO"'s and "I AM MEANT TO BE PART OF THE NEW TEAM AVATAR"'s,but Hikiya won in the end.

In no time,Hikiya and I were in the stables with Master Tulo saying Good-Bye.I had my new broadswords,which I did have a talent for,strapped on my back along with a pack with all of the essentials and our tent and my sleeping bag.

"Master Tulo, I will miss you." I said , he pulled me in for a hug.

"Ooan,we have prepared and unnamed Arctic eel-hound for you.I bowed once again.I deemed the animal with the name Qwan and Hikiya and I jumped on and we rode off as Master Tulo spoke something.

"The Avatar truly has returned."


End file.
